Hide and Seek
by XxXmystic12XxX
Summary: Inu Yasha, Kagome and Miroku were playing hide and seek. After the game, Kagome punched Inu Yasha and was knocked out. Sango and Miroku ended up what? ONESHOT R&R :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. It is Rumiko Takahashi's.

**HIDE AND SEEK**

"KAGOME!!" shouted a half demon guy to his friend. But sadly, he couldn't find her. "Damn it! Where are you??" he asked loosing his patience.

"You know Inu Yasha; you'll never find her unless you are calm… and by the way, it's not a good choice to make her one of those who are going to hide… she always wins." Miroku said and tapped his shoulder.

"If I were you, Miroku, I will help searching for that girl! I've been looking for her for three hours now!" Inu Yasha shouted then someone fell from the tree.

"OUCH!" a girl accidentally shouted.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Inu Yasha yelled at her.

"Inu Yasha sit!" Kagome commanded.

"It's not nice to yell at girls! You dumb ass!" Kagome said and looked away.

"Haha!! Inu Yasha! You looked really funny!" Miroku laughed.

"Shut up." Inu Yasha whispered as he stood up. Too bad Kagome heard him.

"Inu Yasha sit!" Kagome commanded again.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" Inu Yasha said and stood up for the second time.

'_I can't believe I'm losing to a girl!'_ Inu Yasha thought.

"Kagome, I can't believe that you are the only person who can command Inu Yasha." Miroku said then he laughed.

"I know… he's such a ba-" Kagome was cut when Inu Yasha crashed his lips on hers.

Kagome was shocked when Inu Yasha kissed her. She pushed him away and touched her lips.

"Who's a baby Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Uhm—Inu Yasha, I think that was Kagome's first kiss…" Miroku said.

Inu Yasha was a bit surprised and guess what? He wasn't able to react. Suddenly, when Kagome was already back to her senses, she punched Inu Yasha with all her might.

"I can't believe you." Kagome said in a serious manner. "Come on Miroku, let's leave this bastard here and let's head back and see Sango, she must be waiting for us to get back."

"Sango eh… you know Kagome, I really like her… ever since the first time I saw her… she took my breath away…" Miroku said

"That's nice Miroku, but your lines are too cheesy." Kagome laughed.

_Dining Table:_

Upon eating their dinner, Sango suddenly noticed that Inu Yasha hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey you two." She said while staring at the two. "Do you have any idea where the dog is?" Sango asked.

"Uhm—well you see, we left him at the park unconscious." Miroku said.

"What? How did that happen?" Sango asked.

"Well you see—Inu Yasha kissed Kagome. On the lips. And that was her first. So Kagome punched him hardly and poof! He was knocked out." Miroku explained.

"Sango, why are you worrying about him? Now I get this feeling that you like Inu Yasha…" Kagome said.

"Of course not! IlikeMiroku." Sango said.

"That was fast. I didn't gat it… what did you say? And please make it slower." Kagome said.

"Nothing… I said I like Miroku. Not Inu Yasha… and hello? I know for a fact that Inu Yasha likes Kagome." Sango excused.

"Did you say you like me?" Miroku asked pretending not to believe.

"Are you deaf?" Sango shouted.

Miroku suddenly stood up and hugged Kagome. "Did you hear what Sango did just say??" he asked in a very loud tone.

"Yes I guess so." Kagome raised a brow.

"Sango LIKES ME TOO!!" he shouted really loud and his voice even reached the park. That woke Inu Yasha up.

"Man I feel dizzy." Inu Yasha said while touching his head. Then he realized that it was already dinner time and Kagome wasn't anywhere to find, so as Miroku.

"Damn. I shouldn't have kissed her…" he said to himself.

Then he reached the house and found Miroku and Sango kissing while Kagome is watching the television.

"Wow, what am I witnessing right now?" Inu Yasha asked jaw-dropped.

"I know, they started kissing minutes before you arrived. By the ways, congratulations you were able to wake up. I thought you were already dead." Kagome said emotionlessly. Inu Yasha could feel the aura that was coming from her.

Inu Yasha leaned down and kissed her cheek and said. "I'm sorry Kagome, it won't happen again."

"Well, since you apologised properly, I will forgive you." Kagome said and smiled to him.

"Please don't hit me that hard again." Inu Yasha pleaded.

"Of course not. I was just a bit shocked with what you did. I never expected it." Kagome explained.

"So, what you mean is you were expecting a kiss from me but not in that way?" Inu Yasha asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Kagome said.

That day ended peacefully. Kagome ang Inu Yasha ended up laughing while Miroku and Sango ended up dating that night.

_**-fin-**_

I hope you guys will like it 


End file.
